


Backstreet Alley

by Nightshaede



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Almost smut, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dramatic lighting, IDK BRO, Is this how you tag?, Light Angst, M/M, Modern AU, No Context, Plz bear with me, Top Anakin Skywalker, i want the ending to be wholesome, idk its supposed to be hot, im sorry idk what im doing, it was sadder in my head tbh, kinda fluffy??, kinda sad, mafia involved (i think), obi and ani both take turns crying, obikin, padme is ani's sister, pinning people against walls, they both deserve love, they just kiss, this is my first time doing this im lost asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshaede/pseuds/Nightshaede
Summary: Anakin never wanted to join the Empire, but he had no choice when Palpatine threatened to kill his lover and former master, Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Backstreet Alley

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a steamy, cliche fic about them getting drunk and screwing in an alleyway that made me smile uncontrollably at 3 am, but it slowly became an angst. [???] I honestly didn't know what happened, or what WILL happen. This is my first ever post on AO3 (I'm still getting the hang of this, sorry if it's weird). Anyways, I don't write angsts that often, please bear with me lol. Thanks, y'all! <3

11:39 pm

Anakin Skywalker pulled up his coat and buried his cold hands deep inside his pockets. November has never been this cold, especially in New York. He could see his own breath in the frosty air as he turned into the alleyway to take a shortcut. The neon lights of the bar he sat in years ago vanished behind him, and the chattering became distant. Everything was unfamiliar, but yet strangely foreign. 

Click. 

He stopped. It was a sound he knew well. 

Almost too well. 

“Come on out. I know you’re there,” Anakin turned around. He knows it’s him. It has to be. The Order would never let him off the hook that easily for joining Palpatine. And even if it wasn’t the Jedi Order that sent him, it wouldn’t make any difference. 

It didn’t surprise him when a familiar figure caught his eye when he turned around. Shivering just slightly in his light layers, Obi-Wan Kenobi aimed his pistol at Anakin’s chest shakily, index finger on the trigger. He wasn’t wearing a tie.

“Anakin…” His usual confidence and sarcasm were gone, in its place was sheer reluctance and heartache. 

“Kenobi, how nice to see you again. I assume the Order wants me back. Or dead,” Anakin said coolly, pretending to be unbothered. 

“Dead,” He admitted. Obi-Wan was trained to kill mercilessly since he was only three, and it disgusts him to feel…like this. Struggling and weak and… 

Emotional.

He could have pulled the trigger, right there and then. Maybe if he did that, everything would end and his feelings would vanish like smoke, eventually if necessary. 

Obi-Wan swallowed and tightened his grip, his palms already sweating despite the cold. 

“Well then, go on. Shoot me then, I’m unarmed.” Anakin raised both his arms up in defeat. The feeling of betrayal stabbed into him like knives, cold, and indifferent, and ruthless, but he tried his best to not show it. At least dying under his lover’s gun would be far more reassuring than anyone else’s.

“I...can’t. I can’t do it.” Obi-Wan hesitated, then threw his gun out of range, to Anakin’s surprise. 

Fuck. How did this even happen? It doesn’t even matter if he dies, he will be forgotten eventually anyways. Slowly, no one will even remember, not even Obi-Wan himself. The good times they had together will be nothing but faded memories, gone along with him.

It. Doesn’t. Fucking. Matter. 

“Then why are you here?” Anakin took a step towards him, not forgetting his usual sarcasm.   
“Are you only here because the Order told you to? Or was your bed too cold at night, Master?” 

He flinched.   
“It’s...not like that…” Obi-Wan flushed. The music in the club behind them suddenly became deafeningly loud. The alluring figure of his former student stalked closer, as if to tease him in the already tense atmosphere.  
“Why did you do it?” He changed the subject abruptly.

Anakin clenched his fists, taking another step. Every inch of him felt like it was burning at the mention of his motive.   
“I can’t let my sister die,” He said stiffly. It wasn’t a lie, but it definitely wasn’t the entire truth either. The nonstop threats he received angered him, though there was nothing he could do. Polaroids of Padme and Obi-Wan covered the walls of his room. 

He can’t tell him. 

“They said…they can save…Padme…” Anakin whispered. Another step closer. 

“They lie!” He said with exasperation.   
“Once you don’t benefit them, they’ll kill you!”

“And you won’t?” Anakin asked angrily.  
“You literally pointed a gun at me five minutes ago!”

“It was out of necessity, I never planned on pulling the trigger,” Obi-Wan shot back. 

“Don’t you see? This is the only chance I’ve got!” Tears rushed down Anakin’s cheeks as he snapped bitterly. “She’s going to die if I don’t do anything!”

Obi-Wan shook his head in frustration.   
“Goddammit! Why can’t you unders-”

“You don’t understand! I’m doing this for you too!” Anakin blurted out, slamming Obi-Wan into the wall behind him. His hands gripped his wrists so tightly that it left red marks.  
“If I don’t join them, you’re going to fucking die with her!” 

Obi-Wan’s stormy eyes widened. He felt the grip on him slacken as he stopped struggling. The distance between him and Anakin decreased, and he could hear his own pounding heartbeats rise quickly. 

“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan asked, though already knowing the answer. A shiver went through him.   
“What do you mean ‘I’ll die’?”

Anakin refused to look at him. Guilt washed over him like a wave, weighing him down. If he had told him, would this still be happening? He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffed. Anakin has never shown much emotion in his life, especially in public, but he knows he’s safe with Obi-Wan. He can open up to him, and let loose his feelings despite the strict code. 

“Ani…” Obi-Wan’s eyes softened. He wrapped Anakin in his arms like he was nine again. Like the time when he climbed into his bed in the middle of the night when he had a bad dream. The loud music behind them was gone and time seemed to stop, the only thing that mattered to him was Anakin.  
“I’ll be safe, don’t worry.”

Anakin looked up. Tears glowed on Obi-Wan’s cheeks like rhinestones under the always shifting neon lights. Slowly, Anakin’s lips brushed the curve of his neck, and moved up until his nose was nudging his cheek lightly. 

“May I kiss you?” Anakin’s voice cracked.   
“Just one last time.”

Obi-Wan nodded and didn’t say anything. The younger man leaned in and kissed him softly, savoring every second of the rare intimacy. Slowly and gently at first, their lips moved in and out of sync, breaths heavy and gradually desperate. Anakin pressed Obi-Wan closer to him, his warm body against his former teachers. Heat blossomed in Obi-Wan’s chest as if this was their first kiss, he still remembers. How could he not?

He closed his eyes drowsily and clutched Anakin tighter. The flashbacks hurted his head, almost as if it doesn’t want to be remembered. He recalled the light scent of gardenia in the field of flowers and the sweet taste of Anakin’s lips. The short nostalgia made his heart skip a beat, but soon he was pulled back into reality, the cruel reality where nothing good happens. 

Obi-Wan gripped Anakin’s shoulder tightly, as if that’ll make him stay. He still refused to pull away even when all their passion was burnt out and replaced by sadness. 

Anakin’s slender fingers unbuttoned Obi-Wan’s dress shirt almost expertly, who stifled a groan underneath him. His lips grazed his adam’s apple with a certain curiosity like it was his first time. He felt his pulse quicken and sucked lightly, a red bruise in the place of his lips after he pulled away. Bolts of electricity shot down the older man’s spine, his fingertips numb from the stimulation.

“Not there-” Obi-Wan gasped, his fingers weaved through his brown curls with the slight affection that he always denied having for him. He told himself that they were just friends with benefits, The faint taste of citrus from Anakin’s tongue lingered in his mouth, sweet and electrifying. 

Anakin nodded and returned the kiss to his lips. One of his arms tugged at his belt, while the other slipped up into Obi-Wan’s shirt desperately. He didn’t care if they were in public, and desire filled his mind quickly, forcing him to give in.

“God, Anakin…” Obi-Wan’s head felt light when he pulled away from the intoxicating kiss. He laid a finger on Anakin’s hand, a gesture for him to stop.   
“This is not why I’m here,” He said, barely loud enough for him to hear. 

Anakin bit his lips and stepped back. The momentary pleasure felt like a fleeting dream taken away from him by force.   
“I know…I’m sorry…” 

He looked at Obi-Wan’s tear streaked face. The disappointment in his eyes made Anakin’s heart sink, but there was no other choice. 

“Anakin…Please don’t go…” Obi-Wan pleaded with desperation. It was not death he was afraid of, it was solitude. The loneliness that would drive anyone insane will slowly fill him, clawing its way into him like a starved beast.   
“You don’t have to do this-”

“Master, I’m so sorry…” Anakin’s voice was low, strained with pain. He was willing to risk their love if that meant Obi-Wan could live. It’s too late to go back anyways.  
“There are some things not even I can change.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, finally letting himself back to the real world. Anakin took the gun from the floor and handed it back to him politely, their fingertips touched during the process, before slipping away back into nothingness. 

“Goodbye, Master.” And just like that, he walked away. The unsaid words that never left his lips, or his heart. They were there, always there, ready to be spoken one day when he had the courage. But all that came out was a simple goodbye.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan ran up to Anakin and hugged him, who turned just in time for the impact. He had never seen his master like that before, fragile and emotional and on the verge of breaking. But there he was, his hands clenched the back of Anakin’s coat, his face buried in his chest, shuddering from the broken sobs that echoed throughout the whole alleyway.

Anakin took off his coat and draped it across Obi-Wan’s shoulders affectionately.   
“I will come back for you when all of this is over,” He said, wiping away his tears with the pad of his thumb. 

Obi-Wan smiled just a little.  
“You promise?”

“Of course, angel,” Anakin stifled a sob. The truth is, he didn’t know if he would ever see him again. He took Obi-Wan’s freezing hand and squeezed it tightly.  
“I always come back. Just wait and see.”

Walking away again, Anakin whispered softly, as if it was a prayer. No one heard it but himself. In the end, he couldn’t say those words. Maybe it was the guilt of leaving him, or maybe it was something else. He didn’t know. 

Obi-Wan looked at the distant figure that disappeared into the night. The figure of someone he loved and shared dozens of nights with. He should have told him that he loved him before he left, but something stopped him. He didn’t know what it was. Obi-Wan bit his lips, savoring the light citrusy taste on his tongue. 

He was willing to wait, even for a lifetime. 

[end]


End file.
